


Mason jar  day!

by fannishliss



Series: Bucky and Steve: Relaxation Figures [66]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action Figures, Alternate Universe, Captivity, M/M, Menagerie - Freeform, Trapped, collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27802633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: Bucky and Steve encounter an eerie collection.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Bucky and Steve: Relaxation Figures [66]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/334246
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	Mason jar  day!

**Author's Note:**

> Had to change the title!

  


  


B: Steve, what is this place? 

  


S: Looks like some kinda collection. 

  


B: I don’t like it. I don’t like it at all. 

  


S: I don’t like it either, Buck. But are we gonna just leave all these …others… trapped in jars? 

  


B: No tellin what might happen if we let em out. 

  


S: We can’t just leave em!

  


B: We got out on our own. 

  


S: But look — who are these guys? Are they us? Or alternate versions of us? If we let em out, will it implode the space time continuum or something? 

  


B: I don’t know, but I don’t like it either way. 

  


S: I think we should let em out. 

  


B: Can we at least break the jars from a distance? 

  


S: Spoken like a true sniper. 

  


B: Caution is the better part of valor!

  


S: This time I’ll have to agree with you. 

  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm afraid I am the villain!! o_O
> 
> Normally I don't keep them in jars of course!!  
> On the National Day Calendar, today is Mason Jar Day and this just had to happen. Sorry!


End file.
